Thornum
Thornum is a vast void beyond the Great Barrier of Dawn. It is home to several species of Dez, notably the Dez'ran, and magic based creatures known as Wisps. There are three known moons in Thornum, visible from Dawn. Appearance Thornum, by itself, is a vast, infinite, dark void. However, a species of magical based entities, known as Wisps, live in large colonies among Thornum, producing strange, multicolored lights. The moons of Thornum are all composed of an unknown metal, known as Dezrati, or roughly God Metal in the Elven Tongue. There are three moons of Thornum, each a different size. List of Moons Saexor The first moon and largest discovered. It was discovered by Snow Elf priests at around the year of 22. Its name translates to "Snow Moon" in Elven. Deztine The second moon discovered and the second largest. It was discovered by Dwarvern astronomers in the year 233, but the name was never decoded from ancient Dwarvish. The moon was claimed by Snow Elves and named "God's Eye". Sethamtic The third and smallest moon, discovered in 932. This moon was discovered by Raxians, whom named it after their greatest warrior, named Sethamis. Great Barrier The Great Barrier is a strong magical barrier that seperates Thornum from Dawn. It is composed of mana and grows ever stronger as time passes on. It is possible to summon Dez through the Great Barrier, although it grows ever more difficult. A Dez itself does not have the ability to pass The Great Barrier without the aid of a mortal. The Great Barrier appears as a large, vast source of mana. In different areas it differs in strength, causing strange storms in some places. It is a myrad of blues, reds, purples and other colours beyond human sight, that only the dwarves can glimpse. It It is located about 10,886 metres off ground level; however, it is possible to see the Great Barrier from the highest peaks of Dawn, like the Quimrdage Peaks. There are some parts of the Great Barrier that are closer to Dawn than others. Unique storms known as Magic Storms occur frequently in these areas, although they can happen anywhere across Dawn. During these storms, large amounts of mana strike the ground in bolts, similar to a thunderstorm. Through the use of complex machinery, some races, namely the Dwarves, have been able to extract mana from the barrier and store it in order to power automatons. Occasionally, chunks of Dezrati pass through the Great Barrier, into Dawn; however, when these large, moon size meteors pass through the barrier, they are often reduced to around 25% of their original size and lose the unmatched qualities of the original metal, becoming little more than stone. These meteors are very magnetic, however, and often form Meteor Giants. History In Dwarves built Mana Extracter to harvest the energy of the Great Barrier around the year 2000. The higher you are, the more efficent the process. The power is wired around the cities of the dwarves and the rest is transferred into gigantic crystals made of solid Marox. Each of these crystals is designed for temporary storage of power and is the largest concentration of energy in Marazan. Each one can hold around 20,000 Mards. Inhabitants Thornum is home to a select few species, most of which are very powerful and unique. List of Inhabitants *Dez'ran *Dez'qae (possibly) *Dez'thor (possibly) *Dez'kro (possibly) *Wisp *Thornal Dragon Category:Dimension Category:Thornum Category:Article